


Temperature

by hypersugarroxy



Series: APHRPW 2k14 [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypersugarroxy/pseuds/hypersugarroxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan visits Phuong at her home. He wasn't prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperature

Ivan was used to a far colder climate than the streets of Quy Nhơn had to offer. Of course, the change of pace was welcome, but just the fact that not only was he used to the cold and dry weather, but built for it, the hot and humid Vietnamese summer was a bit much for him.

While not much of a complainer, he noticed whenever Phuong came to visit him, the way she walked spoke volumes about her cold tolerance. He wanted her to enjoy their time together, and as much as he liked showing her what his house had, he often just brought small things south with him to show her when they weren’t out.

The streets weren’t as busy as he remembered. When he asked her, she said it was simply a fluxuation. Nothing to worry about yet. The way she tacked on the extra “yet”, it made her sound like she knew the workings of the city’s economy.

“It works like the little towns. As long as some exchange is happening, it will be fine. Weekdays are slow in the afternoons anyway.”

She sounded so sure. Whether she was lying or not. She had to be convincing, he supposed.

He truly wasn’t built for a humid Southern summer. She kept turning around, to see him falling behind.

“I’m sorry,” she kept saying, as though it were something to apologize for. It was, after all, her climate.

“For what? It’s what I came for, yes?”

“Still. You’re handling alright?”

“Of course,” Ivan said brightly. Then they were on their way.

Would it kill him? Probably not. Anyone else she’d have worried about; plenty of visitors who walked where they’d been had come ill, unable to handle it. She used to think them weak, but there was enough she herself couldn’t stand.

There was a natural resilience about their kind, but even then, she’d known the foreigners to become sick. He’d become tired, but tell her he was fine, and sure enough, when they returned to their house, he almost instantly returned to normal, if not a bit sluggish and visibly tired.

He knew he’d survive it. He could survive an environmental climate. He wasn’t going to let a little thing like heat get him, not after everything else. He also wasn’t going to let it keep him away from her. He loved everything about her, that included her heat. It so closely reflected her inner fire, how she burned with her determination and passion. Under her cool exterior was something dangerous and in that, beautiful.

It could overwhelm him, but there was no place on Earth Ivan would rather be.

Phuong brought out a small fan. She hated using the electric, but she couldn’t help but realize it did make a convience of sorts. She pointed it at Ivan. She didn’t need it. She’d managed to wear herself out, checking on her surroundings and making sure there was something for the two of them to do. But the heat was something she could handle. He smiled out a thanks and they both sat back.

They worried each other, though they tried hard not to let the other become in that state. She watched him in his element. Truthfully, the fan was just concentrating the same air around them. She wondered if it was working or if he just wanted her to quit fretting. She hated being lied to, but she had to try to appreciate his own concern for her.

And, she thought, suppressing a small smirk,  she couldn’t pretend she hadn’t done the same that past winter. She hated letting him see her start to succumb to his winters, but inevitably he noticed.

It was the same. Almost a perfect inverse. She thought back on that night, the first time they slept together. How warm he was, even with the frozen subtundra at his core. It surprised her.

She thought about it for a minute. She missed it, almost wished her summer was a degree cooler so they could repeat that night. However, she figured it was a bad idea.

Phuong stood and walked around the fan, she put her arms around Ivan’s neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

“What’s this about?” he asked, a small laugh playing on his lips. She buried her face in her arm, taking in the apparent smell of his shoulder. It was a bit strange, as it was mostly sweat. She wasn’t aware a human (or whatever they were, as close to human) could sweat so much. She felt a heavy hand on the side of her head.

“Should I let go?” she mumbled, pulling her face out of his shoulder.

“Why?”

“Heat.”

“Your heat’s fine.” She heard the grin in his voice. “You just stay there.”

She gladly complied. At that moment there was nowhere else Phuong would rather be.

**  
  
**


End file.
